


The Dangers of Turtle Tots to One's Mental Health

by Treeni



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Raising kids, Some angst, Turtle Tots, With Storyline, parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty was basically just a normal girl who wanted to get through college. Honestly. She just... can't help, but... help. Started out in snippets and then just graduated to longer chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Kitty closed her eyes enjoying the cool night air. It was almost three in the morning and she had class at noon, but she was enjoying the night air far too much to give it up just yet. It had been another crazy night at the bar, but the payout had been worth it. Earning nearly three hundred dollars in a night was never a bad thing for a struggling college student in New York City. Her hand briefly brushed over the bulge of money in her pants pocket that was hidden under a sizable, but ragged hoodie. ‘Even if it did come with some weird tastes,’ she thought to herself with a glance up at the purple cat ears nestled in her pastel dyed locks.

Kitty didn't exactly just work at a bar, she worked at a fetish strip club named _Dream Come True_ in the Bronx. Her Latina heritage enabled her tongue to roll out a natural purr sound when she so wished it. Her boss Duke had quickly caught on and before long, she entertained almost exclusively to men who liked "cat-girls". She charmed everything from those who were curious, to anime enthusiasts, to even the occasional full out furry fetish.

"Me-ow! Damn girl you be lookin' hella fine!" Barked a random guy who happened to be passing near the park bench she was sitting on that night. Another tuesday night in the big apple it seemed.

Sure, she was a fantasy worker, but she had just gotten off duty. Plus, the club had rules and bodyguards to enforce them. It was probably the biggest favor her boss Duke had ever done for his girls. For all the man’s faults he protected his girls. Sometimes though, they had to protect themselves. The odd hours of the club made the girls vulnerable on their way home. Most of them buddied together in groups to protect themselves, but she wasn’t close enough to any of the other girls to really justify it.

A large hoodie and jeans covered the slips of material that was her work uniform. After the first few times, she had just started leaving the purple cat ears and tail on. Duke had instructed her to not leave them at the club. There was too high a risk of them being stolen there. He hadn't paid top dollar to one of his best customers for the robotic things just to have the set snatched and sold for drugs or something. Of course, if they were stolen from her it would come out of several of her paychecks. Duke could be a real piece of work sometimes too.

"Heeeeere kitty kitty kitty~" The man sang when she ignored his original advances.

That was NYC for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful out there

The cat ears she wore flattened. Kitty didn't look up at him as she stood. Instead she moved into the pocket of her baggy jeans and pulled out a set of keys and klunky, black cell phone. She was already dialing as she fastened the keys between her knuckles as a makeshift weapon. Whether they were on speaking terms or not, her mother hadn’t raised her to be a fool.

"I am dialing the police right now. If you come one step closer I will hit send and they will be able to pinpoint our location from my phone. If you come at me I will scream and I will defend myself and I can guarantee you will be harmed. I know your face and I will be able to identify you," She threatened.

The man seemed to consider her words, his eyes drifting between her and the direction he was previously heading, "Yeah well, you ain't all dat anyways."

"Good to know," She replied, keeping a threatening glare locked on the man. She had puffed up her chest and squared her shoulders with her thumb still posed over the send button. Anything to send the signal that she wasn’t going down without a fight.

"Whateva," He sighed. The man's shoulders slumped and he trudged off toward his original path without another word.

After the man was a good distance away she sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets, still grasping tightly to the keys. She was no fool. This was New York, better to offend someone than to let herself be at risk. It was never safe for a woman at night, especially not an "exotic worker" and most especially not in the city. Kitty just squared her shoulders before taking off toward her closet of an apartment. After all, this was just a normal Tuesday.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Do you think that cat-lady's gonna be okay?" Don asked from his position behind a bush near Brady playground. The boys had been using it as shelter during the night when it was clear, at least until that lady had shown up for the second night in a row.

"Leo! H-her ears mov-oved! Did ya-did ya-didya s-see it?! S-she's just l-like us!" Mikey said excitedly in as much of a whisper as his five year old tolerance would allow.


	3. Family First

"You know Sensei said dat we're da only ones like us." Raph said before crossing his arms and staring down his littler and assumably younger brother.

Mikey visibly deflated from his brother's comment. Raph had a way of making him feel small. He could easily out talk and out strength his youngest brother. Leo of course was always good at everything and never seemed to get into trouble. Then again Oto-chan also always talked about how smart Don was. The small turtle hugged his arms to himself, looking down at the ground. Mikey often felt small compared to his brothers. He was just barely physically bigger than Donnie, but the next youngest’s smarts easily knocked him down a leg. Then both Leo and Raphael had a physical and talent edge over him. He wasn't particularly good at anything, besides bothering his brothers, and they were often too busy to play with him…

"But… but what if Oto-san's wrong?" Don asked, his mind already buzzing with the possibilities of a world with others who were like them. What if there were mutants on the surface all along? What if they had homes and stores and jobs? What if there was a school for mutants? He'd wanted to go to school since the first day his father brought a small television in their lives when the four turtles were nearly three years old. Said TV had already been replaced a few times since, but the small turtle would never forget seeing his first "back to school" ad. His mind buzzed with questions that he immediately took to his father. He bewildered and entranced by the prospect of schools. Places for children to learn all that they could. It was actually Don's enthusiasm that prompted his Oto-san to begin swiping old workbooks and textbooks from the nearby elementary school, but only the ones that were going to be sent to the recycling center anyway. He had insisted it was just another form of recycling.

It’s not like Donatello was going to complain about how his father had obtained his new, precious books.

"Would ya guys shut it?" Raph barked, "Dere ain't no otha's like us. Sensei said so."

"It doesn't matter either way," Leo chimed in, "We have to find Splinter-sensei before worrying about anything else. He's probably out there looking for us too."

Don and Mikey looked at each other, both hopeful and disappointed before nodding in agreement.

Family always comes first.


	4. Play Date

It was three days before Kitty went back to the park. The girl was just happy to feel the breeze against her face and smell the fresh air, in the most relative manner of speaking of course. They’d need to get a distance away from the city to have a chance at any real, fresh air.

"Nora! Watch!" Kitty's head bolted up at the sound of her niece's voice chirping from the swing.

"Okay, okay May, I'm watching," Kitty replied letting out a small giggle at the girl’s enthusiasm.

"Me too!" Maya's elder sister by a little over a year, Serena, called followed by a parade of light giggles.

"I promise Rena I'm watching you both!" Kitty called back. It was the one day of the week she got to see her favorite girls in the world and she wouldn't waste it by spacing out or not paying attention. Every single one of these moments was precious.

Kitty made sure to clap and cheer loud enough for all of New York to hear, as the four and five year olds jumped off of the swing each into a posed, standing position that gymnasts strived for on the mats.

"And she sticks the landing!" Maya called out to while throwing her hands in the air.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Serena cheered, imitating the noises she heard from the audience of her father's football program. Maya bowed to the imaginary audience and Serena jumped around as if she was being cheered on. Kitty may have had a subjective opinion, but she was honestly certain that her nieces were the cutest little girls in the world. Without question.

"Wonderful," Kitty said giving both young girls a grin and a reassuring pat on the head before a shiver ran down her spine from a sudden wind chill, "Are you both warm enough in your jackets?"

In truth they were pretty well dressed for the surprisingly chilly mid-autumn day in thick jeans, warm sweaters and colorful, baggy knit hats that the girl’s maemam had made for the two as a back to school present for both girls.  
"Yes," Both girls replied simultaneously. Serena very openly rolled her eyes at the adult in presence and Maya just put her hands on her hips with a single brow raised, but a smile tug at the corner of both girls' lips.

"Alright, alright, how about a lunch break huh? Your mother would kill me if I let you starve,"  
Kitty bit the inside of her cheek at her blatant lie, but neither of the girls commented on it. No need to ruin their happy Sunday. Kitty just put on a big smile and continued.

"I made chicken empanadas for Rena, beef for May and cheese for me," Kitty said.  
Maya and Serena each grabbed one of Kitty's hands and attempted to drag her over to the food faster. Their aunt's empanadas were the best!

The girls eventually gave up on dragging their aunt and took off running to the nearby bench with their picnic basket on it. A rustling stopped Kitty in her tracks however. She jumped around to see no one behind her. Kitty scanned the area for possible threats. The city could be a dangerous place, even out in the open on a sunday. Sometimes, you just didn’t know who would make an appearance or pose a threat. No one would hurt her family. She wouldn’t allow it. Not ever. Her posture relaxed however when behind a nearby bush, she made out a shadowy figure no bigger than either of the girls, distinctly kid shaped though.

Based on size, he or she couldn't have been much older than Serena, though it wasn't uncommon for starved children to have trouble developing… Her heart tugged at the thought of a child starving. What if it had been one of her nieces starved on the street? The thought alone made her feel sick.

"Change of plans girls!" Kitty called, turning away from the hiding child, "Let's go to that Brazilian restaurant for some Feijoada instead, you both could use the extra veggies."

Both girls had matching looks of disappointment and Kitty felt like she was the rope in a match of tug o’ war. Street kids always pulled at her heartstrings, but her nieces knew just how to pluck at her resolve.

"And then we can go for ice cream."

"Yeaaa!"

"Let's go Nora!"

Kitty smiled and led the way. At least that poor kid won't starve tonight.   
It was a small possibility, but just maybe she could try and bring something more lasting later. 

At least a blanket or two. 

Even if there wasn’t a child to use it when she got back, she was sure someone, somewhere would find something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Maya are important characters, but will only physically show up in the story a few times. There will be a lot of phone calls however between Kitty and the girls.
> 
> Empanadas are fried bread stuffed with... well basically anything you want. Traditionally meat and corn smut, but there are all different versions now.
> 
> Feijoada is a bean stew with vegetables and sausage in it. It tends to be served with fresh veggies, farofei and a combination of other side dishes.


	5. Ice-cream Envy

_"And we can go for ice cream"_

Raphael bit the inside of his cheek. In his little life, Raph could only remember having ice cream twice. Oto-san hated to steal and would only do so in dire circumstances. Icecream envy was apparently not a dire circumstance, no matter how much any of them had begged.

The first time he had ever tried it, they had just relocated after construction workers had actually dug through their roof when they were about three years old. All four of his brothers ended up sleeping up against their father, neither used to the new sounds nor smells. Their father had went on a topside run the next morning while they were still asleep and by the time they had awoken Oto-san had come back and presented them a new sweet treat to brighten their moods.

The second time Raphael couldn't really remember much of. All four of them had been pressing Splinter with renewed energy to get them ice cream again since he had found a refrigerator at the dump, even Leo in his own subtle and respectful way. The new amazing feat of technology had given them a way to actually keep it from turning to a big puddle of mush. The problem was however, the fridge was stood only a couple inches taller than the biggest turtle tot himself. Oto-san had said until they could find a more sizable one, it was for necessities only. However, all of their priorities had changed when Mikey fell ill. The brothers had just gathered for a breakfast of cereal and milk, one of Splinter's so-called 'necessities'. To be honest, it should have been hard not to notice Mikey's slow trek to the table as compared to his normal bouncy gait. At the time no one questioned it however. Mikey had a way of keeping a nearly constant stream of buzzing noise around his person and no one wanted to break the rarely found peace. Looking back Raphael couldn't help, but feel guilty about that. They should have known better. HE should have known better, but none of them had picked up on it until the youngest turtle had literally fainted during morning practice.

Their father later informed them that Mikey had a case of something called strep throat. Raphael remembered that Don immediately insisted that they get a book about it, even if he was still having some problems reading some of the bigger words. Leo was on a cleaning frenzy, trying to help out anyway he could while they were banished from Oto-san's room where Mikey was resting. Raphael got mad and just wanted things to stop stepping on his brother's throat. 

Eventually their father was able to come across a medicine to help him. Penasomethino'rather. Raphael just knew it made his brother better. On the day Michelangelo was finally able to start eating again, Oto-san brought home a whole gallon of vanilla ice cream. It was mainly for Mikey because it was cool and soothing on his throat, but the others were each allowed a celebratory bowl. Raphael secretly had two.

"Mutants o' nat, topsiders ah was'ful," Raphael grumbled with distaste seeing a group of topsiders literally leave behind an entire basket of food, to go and get more food. Memories of nights going hungry or watching his father go without flashed behind his eyes. He would have killed to get some decent food. Him and his brothers had been on their own for just over a week now and had only been able to eat what they could scavenge. His last “meal” hadn't been since yesterday. Just some crummy snack food they were able to sneak away from a nearby convenience store. They could never take much at a time or risk being caught and the lack of real nutrition was hitting him. He could see by the sheer exhaustion in his brothers they weren’t fairing well either. Sleeping on plastic playground equipment in the middle of the cold probably wasn’t helping much either.

Raphael went still, blinked once, twice and then he realized.

_Someone had just left an entire basket of food._


	6. All Skepticisim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could really go for Empanadas to be honest.

Leo was suspicious.

Raphael had just returned with an entire basket of fresh food. The unopened basket was practically reverberating with warmth. Whatever was in there had to be fresh. Not that they all weren't hungry, but it was wrong to just take food from others who were also hungry. It was one thing to swipe a few things from a grocery store or a warehouse where the food was still being distributed, but taking from the mouths of people was wrong. Despite his own hunger, Leo found it in himself to say so.

"Go put it back," Leo said crossing his arms.

Don let out a whine at the prospect of being so close to hot food and then losing it. He was so hungry.

"Leo I didn' steal it I swear!" Raph declared, stomping a foot forward and dropping the basket into the arms of an unsuspecting Mikey. It was only a moment before the smell of warm cheese and spices drifted up from the basket, making all of their stomachs growl, "Dat crazy cat girl from that otha' night just up and left it 'der. I'm tellin' ya, topsiders ah' nuts."

Leo narrowed his eyes at Raph's explanation. Yeah, right. What kind of person just leaves fresh food lying about like that? It was hardly the first time that Raph’s excuses were bologna. 

Mikey's stomach growled again, being closest to the food put him at a disadvantage.

"Leo, everyone's hungry, just take the darn food!" Raphael insisted.

Donatello gasped at his brother's cursing, but couldn't deny he agreed. Even if he did think he was lying, Don was so hungry he could hardly turn down any form of sustenance, especially not when it smells this delicious. Cheesy, a little spicy and a lot yeasty. There must have been fresh bread inside.

Leo just sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Without saying a word he knelt down in front of Mikey took the basket from his grip and started unpacking everything. There were three sets of metal utensils, four bottles of water, two bottles of apple juice, three foil wraps that probably housed food and a blanket at the bottom. Unraveling the first bundle revealed a fresh and cleaned assortment of carrots, sugar snap peas and celery.

Mikey stuck out his tongue at the sight of veggies, but didn't protest as Leo distributed a handful of each to him, at this point he'd probably even eat brussel sprouts. Don actually perked up and immediately started chewing on a carrot after Leo gave some of the assortment to him. Raph scrunched his nose at the celery, but seemed content to eat the peas and carrots.

It was the next wrap that got everyone's attention though. It contained more than a dozen small white rolls that smelled like cheese. These were probably where the yeasty smell was coming from. All four of the small turtles grabbed at the rolls with more enthusiasm. Leo was the only one who actually paced himself while eating his own share.

Unlike the other two, the last package contained three separate smaller packages inside with scribble the outside of the foil balls with girls names. These must have been who Raph had swiped the basket from. Leo sighed and turned to Raph in a hushed voice, they didn’t need to continue this fight in front of Mikey or Donnie, "You stole from helpless girls?"

"I tol' ya, I dint' steal anythin'!"

Obviously Raph didn’t understand the point of Leo’s hushed voice. 

Leo shook his head before opening the individual packages. They each held 4 half circle things that were a golden brown. They smelt like cheese and meat and spices. They were all given one from each package and held varying levels of surprise that each package had different kinds.

"I d-don't know wha..t a Sah… sah…sahena is," Mikey said trying to read off of the crumpled foil, "B-but I li-like it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The golden, stuffed half circles are the before mentioned Empanadas and the small white cheese rolls are Chipas. Both of which are finger food and easy picnic food. Chipas are about the size of a doughnut hole, or a little bit smaller than a ping pong ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction and reposting here after edits. I wanna start writing this story again so bug me if I take too long on a chapter. If you want to read the rest that's up, it is on Fanfiction under the same username, but it's completely unedited and littered with mistakes. I typed without really stopping and didn't look back at my mistakes before posting because at the time I was trying to just get whatever I could up every single day. So be kind please. 
> 
> I missed this story.


End file.
